Su Ling
Su Ling is the roommate of Li Suyin. Born from a human father and a Spirit mother, Su Ling is considered a half-breed and scorned by many of the bigoted members of the Empire. Her mother is a powerful fox spirit, and as such Su Ling has many traits of a fox, and many of her abilities appear analogous to a Kitsune from Japanese folklore. Description She has intense green eyes, narrow and gaunt features with a slightly feral cast to them, and sharp teeth. She also has large, fuzzy vulpine ears sticking out of her bushy shoulder length black hair and a tail the same color as her hair with a white tip. Story Abandoned by her mother, Su Ling grew up ostracized by her community and had to subsist on grass and whatever prey she could catch. Given her half spirit nature, normal food does not provide all of the sustenance that she needs, and she needs to consume spirit beast cores. Protective of her possessions and her independence, Su Ling does not believe reliance on anyone will be rewarded and seeks to have no outstanding debts owed by her or to her. Initially aggressive towards Ling Qi, Su Ling eventually came to respect Ling Qi after the events at the Argent Vent and considers a friend, even if they are not particularly close. Ling Qi and Su Ling have developed a workable system of trading favors, resources, and information to each other to so that Su Ling does not feel beholden to Ling Qi and Ling Qi can feel that she is helping her friends. While Su Ling is not attempting to gain entry into the inner sect this year, she has grudgingly promised to consider it next year. Given another year to establish her talents, Su Ling might be able to make it into the inner sect through either the production tournament or the combat tournament. Cultivation Su Ling has powerful natural abilities and talents that are due to her half-spirit nature, and this includes a resistance to illusory effects and a powerful nose capable of smelling the very qi in the air. This has proven extremely beneficial in finding powerful sites around the Argent Sect and was the key factor in the discovery of the Argent Vent itself. In addition to these resistances, Su Ling has natural inborn techniques and the ability to create illusions of light and sound as well as generate and control foxfire. Furthermore, Su Ling seems to have developed a type of divination technique and used it to give a warning to Bai Meizhen when Ling Qi was trapped by Chu Song at the Argent Vent. Keenly aware that in order to achieve her goal she will need to rely on other abilities, as well as her general distaste for illusions, she has worked on developing powerful offensive sword arts. Su Ling's cultivation level can be easily determined by the number of tails she has in her possession, much like a Kitsune. Only at the yellow realm at the moment, Su Ling has two tails, but upon breaching the third realms she is expected to have three tails. Per yrsillar, she was mid-late as of the tournament. Despite Su Ling's dedication to her combat oriented arts, Su Ling truly excels when it comes to production and has proven very adept at creating cultivation boosting pills. Acquiring her own personal pill furnace as a reward from the Barbarian Shaman Incident, Su Ling has been able to craft, with some help of Li Suyin, one of the most expensive pills Ling Qi has seen. The Silver Blood pill helps increase the speed of cultivating balanced arts while simultaneously promoting the cultivation of physical and spiritual. Other Speaking of her goal, Su Ling's ultimate goal is to kill her mother. There are multiple reasons, but the primary ones seem to be that Su Ling's mother ate Su Ling's father, and the proceeded to abandon Su Ling. Keenly aware of her position in life and how far she has risen, Su Ling has a surprising amount of sympathy for the mortals around the Argent Sect. Willing to go the extra mile to provide surfaces and medicines to them even outside of Sect missions. This is exemplified in her treatment of the boy who was saved from the Barbarian Shaman Incident, even going so far as to provide medicine to soothe the curse the boy now possess without expectation of a return. Relations While Su Ling is fairly uninterested in making friends with others, she has been able to form a friendship and working relationship with the Ma Sisters. They have been known to do difficult sect missions together in order to acquire resources. Spirit Beasts Su Ling's latest accomplishment has been the binding of an Avenging Cresent Bat. Given directions by Ling Qi to a spot of powerful moon spirits, and with strict instructions to not go inside, Su Ling was able to attract the attention of this spirit, apparently through a well-established sense of justice. No name has been given, but it likes to hide in Su Ling's hair and keep guard over her back. Trivia * Her Avenging Crescent Bat is often referred to as "Justice Bat" and other Batman jokes in the player-base. Citation Category:Browse Category:Cultivator Category:Characters